


Teacher's Pet

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Large Cock, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Spanking, Student Niall, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Niall, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a teacher and his student Niall is his "pet" and gets picked on for it. Louis finally confronts Niall about it but he never expected to get fucked by his "pet" over his own desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

“Okay who would like to-“

But before he could even finish the damn sentence there was a hand shooting straight up into the air. On cue just like every day, Monday through Friday, same time, same place. Louis was teaching his sixth period class when none other than Niall’s pale hand shot up to hand out their graded tests. He huffed a small breath and pushed his glasses up his nose because he adored Niall, he really did, but sometimes the boy was a bit of a nuisance.

Not in the annoying way but he was at his teacher’s beckon call every single day, now most wouldn’t mind someone so eager to please or be helpful but Niall was overkill sometimes. He would be the first one in his class and the last one out and the funny thing was that he really didn’t pay attention to the actual work of the class, more to Louis really.

“Niall, of course. Please pass these out and then the rest of the period you lot can talk quietly or whatever you’d like.”

His “pet” because that’s what Niall was basically in class came briskly walking up with a bright smile and Louis could only reciprocate it if only a bit forced to the taller boy. He was sweet and doting but it was grating on his nerves since a few months into this year. He’d never had Niall before and within the first month he was like a shadow and always willing to run errands or hand out papers, books, you name it, Niall would do it.

He turned rolling his eyes and he heard the few snickers from a few people around him, Louis wasn’t stupid and he knew that Niall was picked on already since he was one of the only Irish kids in the school and also because he was Mr. Tomlinson’s “pet”. He hated going through the lunch room to see Niall sitting by himself looking absolutely miserable nibbling on a sandwich or being knocked into in the halls, a few times Louis had even stopped to help Niall out and pick up his torn open bag. That damn Styles kid was the worst against Niall, always shoving him away and Louis did his best to intervene but he couldn’t always be there.

He sat at his desk and heard the rumble of chatter from his class as he poured over next week’s lesson plans but felt a presence, looking up he shouldn’t have been surprised. There was Niall, all pink cheeked with a shy smirk on his face.

“Yes Niall? Can I help you?” He asked rather clipped because when could he get like five minutes without this kid next to him. He adored Niall of course but a person needs space sometimes.

“I was uh, wondering if you uh, needed any help with anything?” He asked and there was a definite tinting to his cheeks even more. Louis figured that boy always had rosy color and sore cheeks cause he never stopped smiling or grinning in his class. It seemed it was the only time he was smiling or grinning actually.

“No. Go to your seat.” Rather harshly and watched the boy visibly wince and Louis felt like a dick. If he thought about it, Louis was Niall’s only “friend” in the whole place.

“Okay.” Niall dimmed and turned and if he had a tail it would be between his legs. Two girls at the front stage whispered ‘freak’ as he walked past and his head sank farther down. Louis slammed a hand on his desk making half the class jump and Niall turn to look scared.

“Oi, you two. I hear something like that again and you won’t see anything past three o’clock other than a blackboard writing lines out of the dictionary for the rest of the year, you got that?”

He then motioned with his finger to Niall to come back, the boy came quickly to the edge of the desk, “Niall, see me after school. I need to talk to you.”

XXXX

Niall was prompt in arriving back in Louis’ classroom minutes after the final bell rang. Louis was erasing what was left of his lessons from the blackboard when he heard the clearing of a throat and Niall’s form in the doorway, “Niall, come in. Have a seat.”

He looked timid and gingerly sat in the very front desk that faced Louis’, the teacher moved around to sit on the edge, crossing his suit pant covered ankles over the other then crossed his arms, “Niall, I’ve had enough of this.”

“What’s that sir?”

“You. You need to stop constantly doing things for me, I do appreciate how much you help but it’s getting out of hand and honestly a bit frustrating. And I can’t help you all the time when it comes to the kids around here, I know you’re bullied and being a teacher’s pet isn’t a good way to alleviate that type of situation.”

Niall was busy picking at his nails with his eyes downcast, “M’sorry. I didn’t mean to be annoying.”

Louis removed his glasses with a sigh, “I know you didn’t but it does get annoying. No one else gets to do anything because you’re always the first one to accept the offer, give the other kids a chance to do something, even handing things out or going to the copier Ni.”

Niall only nodded and bit his lip. Louis felt like a dick.

“Just cause I like you, s’all.” He mumbled out and shrugged one shoulder, his uniform tie was loosened around his neck and the three top buttons were undone, when he looked up Louis hadn’t noticed how the navy blue of his school blazer made his light blue eyes really stand out.

“I like you too Niall but you can’t-“

“No I like you Mr. Tomlinson.” The Irish boy interrupted him sternly and his jaw squared.

“Niall, what do you mean?”

Faster than he could’ve thought there was Niall’s taller form in front of him and a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own, he was so startled that he didn’t register what was happening until two hands were gripping his hips and squeezing them and a smooth tongue was pushing against the seam of his lips. He pushed Niall back, “Niall! You can’t do that! I’m your teacher!”

The boy shrugged again, “Told you I like you. Am I in trouble?”

Louis was floored because he knew that his students did get crushes on him, that Zayn kid was blatant and Liam blushed anytime he was called upon but Niall had been a man and shown him, not even some of the adults he had dated were so bold and forthcoming.

“Yes you are, you can’t kiss your teacher.”

“Are you going to punish me? For that and for being a teacher’s pet Mr. Tomlinson?” There was a glint of something in those blue eyes that made Louis nervous, like Niall wanted this to happen this way.

“W-well yes, I have to. You can’t kiss your teacher.” Louis stuttered out a bit because Niall’s hands were busy near his waist and he heard the ding of metal of his belt and the soft ‘pop’ of a button.

“Go ahead and punish me Mr. Tomlinson, I deserve it.”

Then there was a zipper being pulled down and Louis’ suit pants were getting a bit tight and for reasons unbeknownst to him he was watching one of his favorite student begin to slip down his uniform pants, the navy blue so stark against his pale stomach since his shirt had pulled up just a bit.

“Niall, what are you doing?!” He scrambled for the door to check that no one was anywhere near, he could get in so much trouble for anyone simply seeing this happening no matter the circumstances of who started it.

Turning back around he gasped slightly because there was Niall, his smooth butt on display and he could faintly see his ballsack between his thighs, nice and fuzzy like a man’s and half his backside shown, the boy turned on Louis’ desk to face his teacher, “Go on, punish me. It’s alright. I’m sixteen.”

Louis walked closer, “Niall, it doesn’t matter. I’m your teacher and I could get into trouble for this.”

Niall wiggled a little and Louis couldn’t stop himself, he neared the boy a few more inches because his butt was so damn cute, not very big, a typical teenage boy butt but Louis’ liked those butts. The smooth skin looking so inviting to bite and nibble on.

“You’re not going to Mr. Tomlinson, I won’t tell. Come on, punish me. I’ve been bad haven’t I?” He shook his hips one more time then brought a hand down to crack against his skin making himself whimper and the handprint to be pink and light against his flesh. Louis felt his dick lurch in his pants because fuck, that was hot.

He’d be lying if he said Niall wasn’t attractive, he was actually very handsome and Louis hadn’t had any good dick in a long time and being around all these lust ridden teenage boys-he remembers how it was when he was a teenager although he was only twenty three now-was a bit hard to swallow sometimes. These boys were men basically and here was one spread on his desk and telling him to punish him.

Louis brought one hand up and down rather light against the cheek of his student getting the boy to moan slightly and saw his one hand moving slowly beneath him. The teacher’s dick was hard now and straining against his pants and the collar of his button down was too tight, the room too warm. He turned quickly to lock the door and made it back to see Niall’s pants pooled around his ankles and…what was hanging between his legs made him whimper.

Niall was enormous. Much bigger than Louis could’ve ever dreamed to be or have with another man. Eight inches of cock, thick as a tin can, pale like the rest of him with fat blue veins all around the shaft, watching Niall slowly jack himself off he could faintly see a pink tip that seemed smooth as butter, the foreskin keeping it moist his entire life.

Louis stepped closer and brought down another hand, this time much harder and the cracking sound it made was ringing clearer, “Niall, you can’t kiss your teacher.”

Slap.

The boy moaned against the desk with his cheek rested against the wood and his breath coming out shaky, “No sir, I can’t.”

Slap. This time harder. Louis reared his hand back again and pressed his bulge into Niall’s bent hip and groaned at the pressure then brought his hand back down again to his pupil’s ass. He repeated his actions over and over getting the boy to make these ever increasing whines as his ass cheek was reddened with each blow, his one hand furiously moving under him and the other was gripping onto the edge of the desk.

“Niall you’ve been very bad, always right under me in class, can’t get anyone else to do anything for me. Teacher’s pet.”

Slap.

Niall’s back arched upwards, “Yes! I’m sorry sir!”

“You had better be sorry!”

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Louis’ hand stung and pulsed a little and he only imagined how Niall’s ass felt because it looked beaten, it was, but it would definitely be sore for at least a few hours if not a day or two. He soothed over the boy’s cheeks and heard the boy’s knees knocking against his desk as he dropped to the floor to be faced with Niall’s bum. Louis wasted no time in separating the one red cheek from the still pale one to see a hole there that was puckering and looked delicious, faint hairs around the rim.

“Please.” He heard Niall whisper out and a dull thud from where his head dropped to the top of the desk. Louis smirked and he had no clue how it got to this level but he wanted this, his dick sure wanted this and his hands sure wanted to feel Niall’s cock that he only could catch quick glances of.

Louis buried his face between Niall’s cheeks and lapped at his hole getting the boy to tense around him, both hands dug into his heated flesh as his tongue began to swirl and dip into the boy’s hole, the rim trying to fight against the intrusion but Louis’ tongue was stronger and Niall apparently wanted this. He nipped gently at the skin around his hole with his teeth getting some gasps from above him and then he pushed in, Niall’s rim finally spreading open and he moaned at the taste.

Tasted of boy and obedience and musky and it made his eyes roll back as his tongue was being squeezed by the rim, Niall kept making these pathetic sounds that only spurred his teacher on, he wanted to leave this boy gasping for air and writhing on his desk and he was doing a good job at that.

Louis snaked one hand around with other still digging into Niall’s cheek and wrapped around the boy’s cock and fuck. It was as big as he thought. He couldn’t even wrap his whole fist around it, felt it tremble in his palm as he began to push and pull the shaft and heard the slick sound of his foreskin glide back and forth.

“Mr. T-Tomlinson.” Niall whimpered out, Louis removed his tongue from the boy and seductively offered, “Call me Lou.”

“Oh ungh.” Niall’s voice was wrecked as Louis pushed his tongue back into the boy and felt the rim once again squeezing around him, he made out sloppily with his student’s tunnel leaving it wet and slippery inside, tainting this boy with his spit and dominance as his hand worked up and down the boy’s massive cock. He could smell the faint stench of sweat off the back of Niall’s balls and the hair there tickling his freshly shaven chin, the squish of Niall’s precum lathering his palm.

“Lou, fuck.” Niall stood slightly with his teacher regretfully pulling out of his hole that was now puffier and shiny with spit. Louis continued jacking the boy off and licked up his stinging cheek making him hiss.

“Yes Niall?”

“Can I-can I fuck you? Please? I want your ass on my cock.”

Well of course he could! Louis wanted that in him bad, so bad it hurt. And he knew that Niall would hurt him so good, in the best ways, deeply, primal and urgently.

Louis stood slowly and released the hold of Niall’s cock letting it swing heavily as the boy turned and now fully seeing it in all its glory it was magnificent. It did in fact have a smooth pink head with a wide slit that Louis imagined dumped a man’s worth of cum from, the skin there was a bit darker than his regular complexion and the foreskin was thin but long and covered the entire head to leave extra at the end, he pinched it between his fingers and Niall nearly buckled.

“You got a condom?” Niall asked shakily as his teacher continued to pinch and roll his foreskin, squeezing the spongy tip with his forefinger and thumb and Louis’ other hand unbuttoning his suit pants and pulling out his own cock, seven inches with a thicker foreskin, he was thinner than Niall obviously but still thick enough that he could wrap his whole fist around it.

“Fuck Lou.” Niall moaned as Louis procured a condom out of his bag on the floor and tore it open with his teeth, his one hand working over his own cock that was throbbing and red at the tip, the inner foreskin was dark and riddled with nerves firing off and his slit leaked slightly to drip onto the floor.

The teacher handed the open wrapper to Niall as he stepped out of his pants only leaving his half buttoned shirt and dress shoes on, he lay back against the desk with both feet propped on the edge and watched as his student squeezed the tip of his cock with his hand backwards and saw him spurt out more precum than he’d ever seen in his life.

“Gotta prep you, m’big.” The boy smirked with the clear liquid pooled in his palm, he spread Louis’ cheeks open to reveal his hole, smooth and tan like his skin, he felt the warm precum of his student smear across it. He moaned softly as Niall spread his juices around the teacher’s entrance.

Niall slipped two fingers in without warning, using his calloused tips to brush and rub against the passage of his teacher, Louis in response moaned quite loud as the boy began to pump in and out, in and out. He cursed under his breath watching Louis’ rim stretch around his fingers, his cock throbbing and hanging low, ready to burst.

Niall scissored open Louis on the desk with one hand squeezing his cock and the other was massaging heat and tautness within, Lou’s hands were busy tugging his own dick and unbuttoning his shirt completely now because it was so fucking hot and he could see the sheen of sweat on Niall’s brow and he was still in his entire uniform.

The teacher sat up and helped the boy relieve himself from his coat and that’s when their lips met again but this time was frantic, Louis guided Niall’s fingers back to his hole and he whimpered into the boy’s mouth as that stretch was present once again and Niall was fingering him open better than most he’d had before. Louis could feel Niall’s cock, hot and livid against his inner thigh making him shiver because that was to split him open and fuck did he want it.

“Niall…fuck…” Louis whispered between their lips because all he could think about was Niall and fucking. Niall fucking him into the desk. Through a strange turn of events his teacher’s pet was going to fuck him with the biggest cock he’d ever seen in his life, in real life that is anyway.

“Yeah?” Niall asked stabbing particularly hard to the older man’s prostate making him yelp and jump slightly, he bit his lip and nodded because he was ready, yeah it’d be a tight squeeze but that was kind of the point. He enjoyed that stretch and god knows that Niall was big enough for it.

Louis bit down on Niall’s bottom lip and laid back once more lazily jerking himself off as Niall slipped from inside him, his hole puffy and ready, wet with Niall’s precum and sore from the boy’s long fingers that were rough and scraped his tunnel raw. Beautifully raw.

He watched as Niall peeled back his foreskin, that inner flesh so stretchy and pink and rolled the condom over it, tight against his member then let it tap against Louis’ quaking entrance to bliss. Gripping the base he pressed in slowly letting Louis feel every last agonizing inch of him. His globular head being gripped by his rim and then by his passage and it didn’t stop, just kept going and got a bit thicker near the middle, Niall could feel Louis’ heartbeat on the tip of his cock and Louis felt his sweet spot be tortured with how slow Niall was going.

Finally the boy bottomed out with his teacher’s thick thigh wrapped around his waist and his balls resting against his fat ass, “Fuck me Niall.”

The boy started his thrusting, pulling in and out slowly at first to let the ease of the stretch sink in, let the heat of Louis permeate the tissues of his cock as he fucked his teacher. The minute slaps of his hips to Louis’ ass were spurring him on as he began to fuck his teacher faster, the desk scraping against the floor and Louis’ nails digging into Niall’s forearms where they held his legs tight.

“Fuck Mr. Tomlinson, you’re so tight. Knew you’d be so fucking tight.” He grunted out with his blond hair damp now and fallen into his eyes, Louis unbuttoned his shirt completely to reveal an amazing set of abs and slight chest hair and bright pink nipples. He pinched them both getting the boy to growl and fuck his ass harder, his prostate solid and dragged against with the top of Niall’s unearthly dick.

“I didn’t know you-fuck me!-be so fucking big! So fucking big! Oh god Niall!” Louis whined out. The pleasure was growing and he fisted his cock back to full hardness as his student continued slamming into him, his hole was on fire and spread like the Red Sea while his walls were massaging Niall’s latex covered shaft and head. The boy bit his bottom lip and let his head fall back, the flexing of his abs driving Louis wild as he was getting some of the best sex of his life and by practically a kid.

Their bodies slammed and bruised as they continued, Louis’ calves resting on Niall’s shoulders, the only thing keeping his now soggy school button up on other than the loose blue and silver tie around his neck, his breathing was ragged above Louis’ heaving ones, blunt nails dug into Louis’ thighs as his hole was ripped open over and over, Niall pounding into him so that the desk had moved over a foot over to the side.

Louis beat his cock that was half an inch longer now and throbbing in his palm, the tip looked as if it would pop, “Niall, m’gonna fucking cum!”

“Fucking do it! Cum Lou! Fucking cum for me!” Niall demanded and he almost roared it out as Louis’ body reacted to the bombardment of everything. His prostate shaking inside his ass with Niall’s battering ram of a dick doing just that, battering it to within an inch of use and he shot out ropes of cum that sprayed his desk and chest, pooling in his belly button and splashing across his few chest tattoos.

Niall fucked him through his orgasm leaving him trembling as the boy didn’t stop and if it was too long Louis would get hard again and cum again and he didn’t know if he could handle that, he was already exhausted at their half hour sexcapade but the boy kept going. And going. And going.

And Louis did get hard again. His dick, if it could, would probably pop off him and throw up a white flag because Niall just didn’t stop, he fucked Louis raw on his desk and with a strangled cry and shedding three tears Louis came again, this time not so much but twice as powerful fifteen minutes later.

“Ni-niall, please. It’s st-starting to hurt.” Stuttering out because it did, it did feel good but now he was just so damn sore, he hadn’t bottomed in ages and Niall was enormous so this was really diving head first into something.

“Fuck!” Niall yelled out and he slammed his hips into Louis’ ass and he felt the boy pulse inside him, warm, gooey liquid filling up his body, the heat of it making his canal sting slightly but nothing too painful, he could manage that. But how could he feel Niall cumming in him? Like feel him. He could feel the boy spurting inside himself, one after another like he was emptying a pint glass. After a few moments with Niall’s abs flexed and his chest puffed out he relaxed and braced himself on either side of Louis’ torso.

“Uh Niall, did the condom break?”

The boy looked confused and stood back up to slip out, Louis hissed in both bliss and disappointment feeling him so empty now but then there was a splash, a thick splash. He sat up and felt Niall’s cum squeeze out of his hole and drip down the side of the desk, on the floor was a puddle of clear and white liquid and looking over saw the condom had ripped and Niall’s cock was covered in sticky white.

“Shit, Lou I’m clean, I get tested every two months.” He looked a bit panicked.

“It’s okay Ni, so do I. Just precautions ya know. Jesus. Wonder why it broke though.”

Niall snickered getting Louis to respond, “What?”

“See how much I came? I know they’re built for that but how old is that thing?”

Louis had to admit that they were probably past their expiration date but no matter, what was done was done. The two cleaned themselves up in relative silence and Louis noticed it was nearing five now and they’d been at it for almost over an hour and that was just the sex.

Louis picked up his bag, felt the squish of Niall still deep inside him-he was thankful he kept a roll of paper towels in his class room cause they both needed them-and turned to face the boy that had fucked him with a man’s cock, “Hey Niall, what’re you doing this weekend?”

“Uh nothing why?” There was that usual Niall smile but this time it had a hint of something a bit more dangerous in it.

“So I’m telling you now, enough with the teacher’s pet stuff in school but if you’d like to maybe do that sort of stuff at my place well that’s fine.”

Niall nodded, “Does this count as extra credit?”

“It counts as something alright.”

The two didn’t get out of bed the entire weekend other than to eat or shower and Louis couldn’t sit down for his first day back in class, Niall winked at him because he knew why. He never did offer his help in class again but he was more than willing to offer it to his favorite teacher every weekend between the sheets.


End file.
